The High School Reunion
"The High School Reunion" is the twelfth episode of the seventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. It was the first half of the Reunion set of episodes, followed by "The High School Reunion, Part 2: The Gang's Revenge". The Gang attends their high school reunion with a lot to prove. Old friends are met and new foes are made as the gang trips down memory lane. Recap In the parking lot of their former High School, Dee chugs a beer. Dennis, Mac, Charlie, and Frank also drink and talk about how excited they are for the reunion. The shatter their bottles on the ground and head into the reunion. Frank isn't allowed in by the security guard, who also doesn't allow them to sneak in other beers. They break those on the ground as well and head in to the reunion. Charlie and Dee see Brad Fisher at the nametag table and sneak around, afraid that he will be angry from how they hurt him. Dennis and Mac get their nametags, but Mac is ashamed to put his on. Dennis talks him in to it, and Mac's real name is revealed: "Ronald McDonald." In the gymnasium, Dee tries to show off her sexy brace-less back. Adriano Calvanese, the boy who gave Dee the nickname of "The Aluminum Monster" comes over and hits on her. She tells Charlie that she is going to infiltrate the former "cool kids" and destroy them. She then joins Adriano in insulting Charlie. Mac arrives and Adriano and Dee insult him for his name and fatness as well. Dennis gives Charlie his nametag and breaks off, trying to stay aloof and cool. He is joined at a table by Frank who has stolen Nikki Potnick's nametag, Maureen Ponderosa who shows that she is using Dennis' alimony payments to purchase a diamond for her dead tooth, and a very drunk waitress. He shakes them all, trying to find a place to hang out and attract his old friends. He is later approached by Tim Murphy (who slept with his prom date ) but he sends him away. Rickety Cricket shows up at the "cool kids" table, clean shaven and wearing his priests' clothing. He tells Dee that he has made his way out of his rutt. He shakes everybody's hands and leaves. At the bar, Mac is upset that he is only allowed two drinks. When Adriano arrives with counterfeit tickets, Mac rats him out. Charlie, upset with Mac, goes to the bathroom to huff bleach and ammonia. When he passes out, Adriano, Brad, and Jimmy Doyle arrive and give Charlie, Mac, and Frank wedgies. Back in the gym, people start to notice they are missing jewelry. Cricket gets nervous and gets up to leave. Adriano notices Cricket has a necklace sticking out of his shirt and finds out that Cricket has robbed everyone. Dennis and Dee are blamed as the cool kids drag Cricket out the the parking lot. Recurring Roles * Catherine Reitman as Maureen Ponderosa * David Hornsby as Rickety Cricket * Nick Wechsler as Brad Fisher * Mary Elizabeth Ellis as The Waitress * Cormac Bluestone as Jimmy Doyle Guest Stars * Sasha Roiz as Adriano Calvanese * Ian Reed Kesler as Tim Murphy * Frances Turner as Christie * Caleb Followill as Man at Bar * Nathan Followill as Bartender #1 * Jacob Followill as Bartender #2 * Nikki McKenzie as Keisha * Sashi Wells as Another Girl * Eoin O'Shea as Security Guard Trivia * Tim Murphy and Nikki Potnick was are first mentioned in "Underage Drinking: A National Concern". * Mac's nickname in high school was "Ronny the Rat" - he was a drug dealer and ratted out all the other drug dealers. Charlie's nickname was "Dirtgrub". * "Unbelievable" by EMF plays at the beginning of the Reunion party. * Caleb Followill ("Man at Bar") - frontman of Kings of Leon - completely random is happened to be a big fan of It's Always Sunny. * Obviously, Mac keep calling a lot of unfamiliar people "bozo" (like in "The Gang Hits the Road"). * In the "Liberty Bell" episode, Revolutionary times Dennis use to call Mac his real name - "MacDonald". Quotes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes